Destiny is Calling
by Shakespoe
Summary: Just a little drabble I put together to get some creative juices going for my other stories. All about the difficulty of keeping a relationship together when half of your whole is stuck on an alien space ship.


Hey everyone!

This is my first (and probably only) SGU post. I watched the show a few years ago and have had this drabble sitting in my documents folder ever since. I'm trying to get some creative brain power going for some of my other stories, and thought I would post this in the mean-time. I hope you enjoy! :)

-Tina

* * *

I couldn't sleep... If I was honest with myself I hadn't slept in over a year. Since the last night I held her in my arms. I thought that it would be the last time for a few weeks maybe, but neither one of us imagined it would have been this long.

The nights when she came to visit in someone else's body, I always asked her to hold me til I fell asleep. I'd imagine they were her arms wrapped around me, holding me firmly against her bare chest. I found it awkward and somehow wrong to sleep with someone else's body against me. It should be hers. But knowing it was her inside meant just enough for me to overlook it. I still carried the guilt of cheating buried deep in my mind.

Every night, my mind wanders to her face, trying to paint every feature. I couldn't remember what she looked like last night. And now I'm afraid to sleep. Afraid she won't be in my dreams again. She belonged in my dreams. Damn it, she belonged in my life. She belonged to me! She should be here.

There's no use getting angry; I know that. It's not like she can help the fact that she's stuck on an alien ship galaxies away. My heart ached but my tears had run dry at this point. A year of crying every night will have that effect.

I lived for the visits from her. But lately, it just hasn't been enough. I need her back. I need her touch, her strong, reassuring smile. Her gentle kiss and the familiar touch of her delicate fingers. Just one minute, I think, of her embrace and her voice in my ear and I would be in tears again. I can't even handle the thought.

My feet hit the cold, wooden floor as I gave up on sleeping and went towards the kitchen on the hunt for another bottle of wine. It was the only way to numb my mind, to forget even momentarily the hole growing in my chest. The alcohol hit me, warming me slightly and letting my mind go hazy. My thoughts started to swim and I swallowed the rest of the glass. Make it stop. Make the pain stop.

I woke up in the ugly chair that she hated so much by the front door. I was holding the empty bottle; well I was more embracing the bottle. My arms were curled tightly around it holding it to my chest. My head let out a dull roar as the light hit my eyes. I looked to the ground to see my empty wine glass tipped over, but luckily not broken like last time. I rubbed my eyes as my phone started screaming. At least, that's what my brain registered the sweet melody as.

"Hello Ms. Akron?"

"Yes, hello, who is this?" and why are you calling at the god forsaken hour of 6 in the goddamn morning?

"Sorry to disturb you. This is Lieutenant Marshall."

Oh god. Why are they calling. My throat caught. "Oh yes. Uhm. Good morning. What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"If you're available, we'd like for you to come to the station this morning. Ms. Wray has requested you."

She's alive. That's all I heard. "Yes, of course. If Camille needs me, I'll be there. What time should I be ready for the car?"

"They'll be by to get you at 0800. See you shortly ma'am. And sorry again for the early wakeup call."

"Not at all, Lieutenant. I'll see you soon."

As I hit the end call button I couldn't help but wonder what Camille had up her sleeve this time. She'd never requested me to be at the station, usually we spent as much time as possible in our bedroom during her visits. A smile spread across my face. Well, she always did love to surprise me.

* * *

The car arrived at exactly 8:00. The military was nothing if not punctual. I had tried to clean myself up as much as possible... Although my eyes were droopy and my hair a bit disheveled. There's really only so much depression one person can hide. I hoped she didn't worry too much once she saw how I looked. I wished again silently that I could see how she looked, how she was doing. I just want to know she's really ok. And maybe that this whole alien space ship thing isn't changing her too much. I still need her back in one piece.

We pulled up to a bunker... Nothing exactly spectacular about military bases, that's for sure. I smiled at the young man who opened my door to escort me inside. Once I was in the door, I was hurried to a room covered in medals, plaques, and extremely ornate awards. The man sitting at the desk had an American flag to one side and a Stargate logo flag on the other. He wore an extraordinarily decorated officer's uniform, though I couldn't tell you his rank. Clearly this man was very important. He stood at my arrival, and motioned towards a chair with a nod.

"Good morning Ms. Akron."

I reached my hand out in greeting. He shook it and I smiled with a nod. "Good morning."

"I apologize again for the early rise. Camille was very clear on her terms though and one of them was exactly two full days with you. She wanted as much time as possible, which unfortunately meant waking you up quite early this morning I'm afraid." He chuckled nervously.

I laughed along with him. She always was such an early riser. And she knows I am too which is why she would've requested that. She knew she wouldn't be disturbing me. I smiled. "Where is she by the way? Usually she just comes home."

He shifted and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, that was the other term to our most recent negotiations. It took quite a bit of logistics and politics, but her request was granted about 2 hours ago to have you come aboard the Destiny. Which is why you're here."

My heart stopped. The last time she'd come to visit I had broken down and told her how much I missed seeing her. I never in a million years expected to be able to see her again. Not this soon. I can't believe she made this happen. "Wait. Me. Up in the...?" my voice caught and tears started to form. I choked them back, and my face flushed a crimson red.

"Yes, which is why I need to discuss some things with you before you leave." He stood and started pacing the floor in a worn portion of the carpet. Clearly this was a habit. "You are the first civilian to be allowed to use the communication stones to go aboard Destiny. Lieutenant James has offered to switch with you for the two days requested by Camille. It is crucial you take the greatest care to maintain James' body and to ensure no harm comes to her while you are there. Clearly, you may not speak of the stones or your experience to anyone outside this room." He paused and stared at me then with a severely serious expression only years of military training can develop.

"Yes, yes of course. Please tell Lieutenant James how grateful I truly am." I stood then, expecting my briefing to be over.

"Of course. Also. While aboard the Destiny, you take direct orders from Colonel Young. Is that understood?"

"Yes. Yes, sir." I glanced nervously towards the door. I want to be there! She'll be waiting for me. I know it.

"Ok. Then, I will have Airman Daniels walk you to the communication room. Have a wonderful time. The view is pretty spectacular."

"Thank you. For this. Thank you so so much." I shook his hand, taking it in both of mine. A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. He smiled and nodded towards my escort. I couldn't stop smiling. Just a few more minutes and I'll be in her arms. Just a few more steps. It was all I could do to not run and start jumping and screaming for joy.

* * *

I sat in the chair staring at the stone. I picked it up, closed my eyes, and placed it on the tablet. Nothing happened. At least, I didn't feel anything happen. I opened my eyes, a rush of disappointment coming across me. I knew it was too good to be true.

Except, when I opened my eyes, the room of monitors was gone. In fact, there weren't any screens around that I could see at all. I blinked, and the room came into view.

"Sharon?"

Her voice. I heard it. Camille. My Camille. I turned to where my name had come from and I saw her. She was standing in the doorway, paused to hear my response. A smile was lurking behind her expectant eyes and I could see the start of tears forming that had been held for far too long. My heart stopped beating and started racing simultaneously. Her face, her eyes, her smile, her voice. It was really her.

"Cami-" my voice broke and I stood up, running to her. She wrapped me in a fiercely tight hug and then held me at arm's length, a smile spread across her face and tears running down her cheeks. Tears were flowing from my eyes and she reached to wipe them away. I laughed and pulled her tight again. Her arms wrapped around me, not some stranger's I had never known. They were her arms and I could feel her chest shaking against mine. Her tears dampened my hair and her voice laced my ears with gentle sobs. My voice was much different as was my figure. My chest was huge. I thought for an instant whether Lieutenant James' volunteering didn't have more to do with Camille's influence than I had been told and I chuckled. I don't blame her. Wow I look amazing.

A cleared throat from inside the communication room startled me away from my thoughts.

"Hello, uhm, Sharon? Hi. I'm Eli." a young man with kind eyes reached out to shake my hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Johansen. But you can call me T.J." A strong, beautiful blond extended her hand and I took it with a smile. She seemed very warm and welcoming. Both of them did. Camille's arm wrapped around my waist and I felt more content, comfortable, and happy than I have in a very, very long time. "Welcome aboard Destiny."


End file.
